


Escape

by TreeOfTime



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeOfTime/pseuds/TreeOfTime
Summary: Wrex and Grunt decide to go on an adventure with Commander Shepard after her months stuck in the hospital after the destruction of the Reapers while dealing with her wounds and worry sick turian at her side. To say the least, the adventure is an interesting one.





	Escape

“You want to WHAT?” Garrus said in a tone that clearly was agitated and terrified at the same time. Wrex and Grunt grumbled, not happy about being doubted with their plans.  
“We want to watch over Shepard over the night. Give you a break.” Wrex growled, annoyed at being questioned as he was a clan leader, not some child on a destruction spree. Garrus crossed his arms and fluttered his mandibles in agitation, also slight fear and paranoia. These two were trouble makers, Shepard was in no shape to get hurt all over again. Garrus glanced through the window at the sleeping form of his love and sighed, hating the sight of her missing her legs and her left arm. She was healing, thanks to Cerberus and Miranda but she had a long recovery to go. Her hair was gone, and she was severely burned all over. Surgeries upon surgeries had been done on her to transfer skin graphs onto her body and to help heal her faster. It was a wreck.  
“Let us care for Battlemaster. We will make sure she is well taken care of.” Grunt stared at him with serious eyes, his expression tight as Wrex patted Garrus on the shoulder, making him stumble to the side.  
“You are exhausted, Turian. Everyone can tell. Liara, Miranda, us, and everyone else who visits Shepard. Let the crew watch over her. Joker has volunteered next week to keep her company with EDI.” Wrex assured him and Garrus knew he was right, he barely slept, rarely ate, and was on constant watch for Shepard as she slept for 14 maybe 20 hours at a time, always in pain but with a smile on her face to reassure him.   
“I… I promised to watch her six, that’s what I’m doing.” Garrus weakly argued, having been doing this for months now. It was nearly a year now if he recalled correctly.   
“She’s out of critical, she will be fine under us. We’ll fill her skull with battle stories and songs while she’s awake and make sure she has everything she needs.” Wrex assured him and Garrus sighed as Chakwas appeared at his side.  
“I filled them in on her needs, she’ll be fine. While they are Krogan, they are aware of medical procedures. Besides, Wrex and Grunt are the only two Krogan I’d ever trust Shepard with.” Chakwas pointed out and the two huffed at the slight insult to their fellow species but remained quiet, all three now staring down the exhausted Turian before he finally gave in. It took three of them to finally get his ass out of the way and make him leave to get cleaned up and sleep. Once everything was settled down and Garrus had kissed Shepards forehead, Wrex and Grunt finally leaned against the wall of her room, waiting for her to stir as the Citadel began to darken for the night cycle.  
It was late in the night when Shepard woke, grimacing faintly,  
“…Garrus?” Her voice croaked, her vocal cords damaged from smoke inhalation and heat.  
“Battlemaster!” Grunt greeted with a wide grin, it looking weird on his large face but once Shepard recognized the two hulking forms a grin stretched over her lips in response.  
“Wrex, Grunt!” She coughed but it didn’t stop her from smiling, excited to see her old friends. “How did C-SEC let you in?!” She playfully demanded, managing to take the cup Grunt offered her and drink it, soothing her throat. He took it back once she was done and from his strength, crushed the plastic. Making Shepard roll her eyes and chuckle as he awkwardly dropped it to the floor and kicked it under the medical bed.  
“Garrus took the night off, we’re your bodyguards.” Wrex replied with pride, going to the other side of the bed to look down at her. Wrex did have to admit she looked even weaker than the last time he had seen her, losing three limbs would do that to anyone, even Shepard or a Krogan.   
“He… he did?” Shepard sounded surprised, blinking before smiling faintly at them. “Thank you.” Shepard whispered, relieved that at least someone could convince the pain in the ass love of her life to sleep somewhere but on the floor of her room. The two Krogan nodded as they watched her before Shepard saw the look exchanged between the two hulking brutes and her eyes narrowed in on them, suspicious. “Alright, what’s the truth. Did you two kidnap Garrus?” Shepard accused them and they both snorted in response.  
“Absolutely not, he left of his own volition. We actually wanted to do something a little…” Wrex trailed off before Grunted picked up, grinning again.  
“Outside the hospital for you.” Grunt finished before Shepard blinked, raising an eyebrow before looking down at her missing arm and legs before giving them a pointed look.  
“This should be interesting since I’m not even allowed to leave this bed without an aid.” Shepard pointed out with a frown, curious on what the hell they were planning. It always involved burning cars or firefights. Neither one she could handle at anytime anymore.  
“Don’t worry, we’ve got a plan.” Wrex chuckled evilly with his deep voice and Shepard felt a little mischievous smile appear on her face.  
“I love you two…” Shepard drawled out and made the two Krogan laugh in delight, knowing she was on their side now. “Alright, what’s the plan?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

Escaping with a missing three-limb person was harder than it looked but with Shepard alert and awake, they counted the nurses walk through and were able to escape through a side stairway, making the two Krogan grunt and curse with walking down the short steps and trying not to hurt the woman Wrex was carrying on his back and hump. They had managed to figure that out after her wrapping her arm around the top of his head and Wrex gripping her hips while Grunt had a hand on her back to make sure she didn’t fall. Shepard let out faint hisses from jarring her still healing wounds but she didn’t tell them to stop with morphine pumping in her veins. They snuck out of the hospital and were greeted with several Urdnot clan members who cheered at the sight of Commander Shepard out of the hospital and at their sides. Shepard waved at them before they ran into the streets and shadows, doing their best to remain hidden.  
“So, where are we going exactly?” Shepard asked curiously, having been only told how they were escaping and having an adventure.  
“You remember when we climbed the Krogan statue and got into trouble?” Grunt asked with a little evil smirk, making Shepard laugh.  
“We’re doing what exactly with that?” Shepard asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at him as she winced from being jarred again but focused on Grunt as he stayed at her side as the Krogan were in a current jog.   
“Well, we’re visiting that statue and yours. We should get some pictures.” Grunt said casually but nonetheless, made Shepard laugh and Wrex grin.   
“My statue?” Shepard couldn’t help but laugh again, shaking her head as the Council had gifted her with a statue of her in her N7 armor, standing proud and strong as she stared straight ahead. She hadn’t been allowed to see it personally, only pictures when she hadn’t been fogged or sleeping from the medicine administered to her. “I always wanted to have a statue of my own.” Shepard joked, making several Krogan laugh before quickly shutting up, not wanting to get caught. Shepard watched the Krogan surrounding her and she smiled, feeling alive and free since when she first woke up in the hospital.

“They rebuilt it rather well.” Shepard pointed out once they arrived, admiring the redone Krogan statue from her view on Wrex’s back, it looking the same from before when Grunt had gotten into trouble before and she helped get him out of trouble with C-SEC.   
“Bah, still fun to climb.” Grunt snorted before the Krogan went to work, dragging some poor civilian nearby to take the picture, two Krogan towering over her as they waited for Wrex, Grunt, and several other Krogan to climb up. Shepard couldn’t help the rush that went through her, making her cheer and laugh as Wrex climbed higher and higher to the very top of the head. Setting her down on top of the head, she grinned and gave the camera a thumbs up. The Asari was nice enough to take several as various civilians stopped and stared at the group of Krogans and one weird human fooling around. Shepard couldn’t find a single fuck inside of her to give to the stares she received.

Once she got back onto Wrex’s back, they quickly crawled down and bolted down several streets, running to her statue she heard an uproar behind her and knew C-SEC had arrived to disrupt the group of Krogan protecting their getaway. Shepard was laughing again, throwing her arm out as Wrex ran, feeling alive as they finally made it to her statue and Shepard whistled, impressed as this statue was even bigger than the Krogans. Shepard almost wished she was that impressive as whoever had built it had done an amazing job with likeness and almost making her even more beautiful than she was. It was pretty amazing.

“Mine’s bigger than yours.” Shepard said in an innocent tone and Wrex muttered something under his breath that made Shepard grin before they quickly ran up to the statue, starting to climb. Shepard held on tightly as best as she could, laughing the whole way as C-SEC were running towards them, making Shepard yell at Wrex to climb faster.   
“I’m climbing as fast as these old bones can!” Wrex huffed, making Shepard smirk as the other Krogan behind them got in the way of C-SEC, blocking them and being innocent about at it as one stood from the back as Wrex helped Shepard sit on the line of her hair, making her laugh as the Krogan held up the camera and took several pictures of Wrex, Grunt, and herself sitting on her head and them on her shoulders, grinning without a single care in the world. Once the Krogan had gotten the pictures the group that had been with them split and left them behind, leaving the three on top of the statue. Shepard couldn’t help but smile as she managed to wiggle and turn, admiring the gorgeous view of the Citadel and let the breeze hit her as she breathed it in, content.

“Yeah… best day ever.” Shepard whispered and glanced at Grunt and Wrex, smiling as they were admiring the view themselves, a moment of peace even as C-SEC, reporters, and civilians gawked at the three from below, Shepard couldn’t hear them. It was quiet and at that moment, Shepard did not regret her decisions, knowing this was right. This was what she wanted. “I think its time to retire from the military and get a home on the ocean front, collect seashells, adopt some Krogan kids.” Shepard chuckled, resting her hands onto her thighs as Wrex laughed, his voice booming.  
“You can have some of mine, Shepard.” Wrex snorted and Shepard gave him a thumbs up, completely agreeing as there would be many little Wrex’s running around to give Garrus quite the headache.  
“SHEPARD!” A voice boomed and Shepard winced.  
“Thinking of a certain person…” Shepard mumbled before she turned and saw a very very pissed off Turian staring holes into her back, making her wince. “I’m so dead…” She whispered, making Grunt look at her in confusion.  
“You already died, how dead could you be now?” Wrex and Shepard gave him dirty looks, making him blink at them in confusion. “What? What did I say?”


End file.
